


For Science

by candywrites



Category: Apex Legends (Video Games)
Genre: Aphrodisiacs, Breeding Kink, Creampie, Daddy Kink, Drug Use, Multi, Multiple Orgasms, Oral Sex, Overstimulation, Stuffing (ment)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-07
Updated: 2019-07-07
Packaged: 2020-06-23 22:06:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,139
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19710397
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/candywrites/pseuds/candywrites
Summary: "imagine Alexander making a libido boosting liquid just for shits and giggles and one day he accidentally switches one of his Nox gas cantisters with it. So when he throws down his ultimate he ends up with an entire enemy team horny and all trying to rut on him for release along with his own teammates. He can’t help but try to write down the affects of the new gas grinning like a madman”





	For Science

To be fair, Caustic knew exactly which canisters he took onto the field today.

He couldn’t resist as he got ready that morning– the pink labels contrasting against the metal had him stirring in his pants before he even had a shirt on. He had to be quick; no time to treat himself to jerking off. The match today was one he became quite excited for.

The canisters displayed proudly on his body earned a few odd stares on the dropship but he ignored it, hunched over slightly. His cock was straining already against the waistband on his pants, tucked upwards to minimize any unwanted erections. Of course, it did little to help with the pre slowly bubbling from the tip.

He ignores it for now, trembling to see the fruits of his labor at work. He drops solo quickly, much to Lifeline and Pathfinder’s protests. He’ll make it up to them later. For now, he needed to set up in the right spot. He was extremely thankful that the jutting structure near Repulsor was so far off from the dropship line.

He sets up in that room, hiding gas traps by ever entrance; now filled with a pink gas. He gets a personal, tiny camera set to survey the entire first room, and hides in that tiny closet, breathing shakily with excitement. He presses his gloved hand at his cock through his clothing, grunting softly at the jolt of pleasure. He wasn’t sure how much time he had, so he leaves it for now, trembling with need and excitement. He gets a notepad out, ready and waiting.

He doesn’t wait long. The ring sets up with his hiding spot included, and the call of loot drags a team into the room. The gas traps are quickly activated, and he hears panicked shouts and coughing. It was all going according to plan!! He steps out of the small closet, watching with barely hidden amusement as the squad fall over.

Bloodhound is shaking, their hips fucking upwards involuntarily, eyes glowing red behind the mask. They look like they’re filled with rage, dumbed down by the lust spreading over them. “Caustic…” They hiss angrily, rolling onto their stomach to try and get up.

Mirage is curled up, biting his hand and whimpering. He’s got one hand between his legs, to try and push down his growing erection, but the pressure only encourages him to hump against it. He sobs weakly, “Fuck– What– is–”

Octane is the most shameless. He’s got one hand gripping his cock through his shorts, humping into his hand, and another shoving its way up his shirt, to squeeze and play with his nipples. He moans like a seasoned whore, tongue lolling out. “Fuck– this feels so good, fuck!”

Caustic feels his cock throb at the sight, but his own need is ignored for the need of science. He gets to scribbling down notes immediately, mumbling to himself as he records the information. In his haste for notes, he doesn’t notice the hunter crawling over, still trembling with a mix of lust and fury. They very quickly grip his leg, pressing flush against it and spitting at him, “You’re evil– you son of a bitch…” But their words die down as they begin grinding against his leg, huffing and panting behind their max. The lens of the goggles fog up as well.

The trapper makes a note to apologize later, perhaps with flowers or a nice dinner. But he laughs now, watching them, find a nice spot to really buck against, breathing ragged and strained. Octane is crawling over now, one hand still tugging and twisting at a plump nipple. He whines for attention, and Caustic is kind, indulges. He shoves his boot into Octane’s crotch, presses the heel cruelly against the hardened length, watches in awe as the younger male doesn’t even complain. He grips the foot with his free hand, bucking wildly into the pressure, mewling.

He’s starting to feel good about this decision, but the thought is swept from his head when Bloodhound suddenly yanks his other leg out from underneath him. Caustic hits the ground hard with a grunt, gripping the back of his head and trying to shake the pain off. He opens his eyes, and feels a chill run down his spine when he sees the three hungrily lean over him; like he’s a meal they plan to eat alive.

Bloodhound lunges first. The hunter is on his lap in seconds, grabbing at his fat cock through the fabric in mean, rough hands and pressing against him. Their hips rut needily into him, throwing their head back and groaning.

Octane whimpers, presses his face into his boyfriend’s squishy thigh, starts licking and nipping at the fabric. Caustic has to bite back a moan, eyes fluttering shut. Mirage’s needy whine interrupts his moment, and he looks up at the trickster; he’s pawing at Alexander’s belly, sniffling and whimpering with need. He’s got such a cute puppy face that Alexander usually surrenders to, so he tosses the notepad aside for now, freeing the hand nearest Mirage. He jumps on that right away. grabbing the gloved hand tight and pressing it against his clothed cock, huffing as he bucks into the pressure.

Caustic’s head is swimming with everything happening. The gas appears to have been vented out, so he doesn’t complain when Bloodhound knocks his gas mask off his face. He watches them with a hint of fear, the glowing red and primal neediness making his cock twitch.

Octane’s got himself on one of Caustic’s plushy thighs now, rambling in broken Spanglish as he bucks quick and fast against the fabric. He’s shaking badly, drooling as he presses his face into Caustic’s knee, breathing ragged and hips spasming forward. The sight of the three of them so debauched and horny for him has his cock aching for release.

But this moment doesn’t last forever. Suddenly, there’s a need to get him naked, and they shuffle to his crotch, all three yanking his pants down just enough for his heavy, juicy cock to spring free, before flopping against his thigh, thick and steadily drooling pre.

They viciously fight over his cock, but Bloodhound wins with a snarl that could run blood cold. Their lower mask is ripped off, revealing plush lips that Caustic is all too familiar with. And when they sink the fat cock deep into their mouth, he certainly feels the familiarity. He chokes on a moan, slamming his fist against the ground and shaking.

Bloodhound bobs their head, quick and sloppy, nearly suffocating themself with how much they try to take into their mouth. Octane, being small and flexible, manages to get ahold of Caustic’s heavy balls, swollen and red and filled with cum. He licks and sucks at them, earning a shaky gasp from the scientist. Mirage is squished out of getting at Caustic’s cock, so he resigns himself to kissing and nipping at his thigh, biting harsh hickies into the flesh.

Bloodhound briefly rises to suck in air, and Octane lunges, hands gripping over theirs on the base as he stuffs his mouth with it. He completely ignores his own gagging to deep throat it, sinking down as low as he can get, jerking what he can’t fit alongside Bloodhound’s hands. Caustic forgets how to breathe for a solid minute, legs inching apart as he stares dumbly at the ceiling, completely overwhelmed.

Octane has to be dragged upwards by Bloodhound so he doesn’t suffocate, leaving a nice slickness around Caustic’s cock. Mirage shoves in now, taking the tip into his mouth to suck and nip at. He pulls back minimally, hand coming up to tug the foreskin back and suck at the shiny, pink head. Caustic feels the coiling in his gut, feels lightheaded as he chokes out, “Close–”

He almost regrets saying it. They all pull back from his cock, leaving it twitching and spasming, so so close to tipping over the edge. He lets out a frustrated growl, but when he looks back, he goes pale. They’re fighting like animals to to get their clothes shoved aside, to get to his cock first. Bloodhound comes out on top again, their pants yanked down just enough to expose flushed, slick lips, a swollen thick clit that Caustic wants in his mouth. But they inside grasp his wet, fat cock, and slam themselves down it it, quick and brutal in a way that earns them a cry of pleasure from Caustic.

They’re soaking wet, tight and squeezing around his girth, spasming as they adjust to the immense stretch. His mind is blank when they roll their hips once, too impatient to allow themself time to get used to the feeling. Their tongue is lolled out of their mouth, they bounce on his lap with a needy whine.

Octane, as much as he wants to be filled by that massive dick, resigns himself to finding his release another way. He slips behind Bloodhound, shoving Caustic’s chubby thighs apart after he tugs his own cock out. He haphazardly slicks his fingers up in his mouth before he presses them at Caustic’s tight pucker. The scientist tenses up, tries to pull away briefly, but Bloodhound pins his wrists down, snarling, “Don’t you dare fucking move– Don’t fucking pull away from me!”

Their voice, dripping with desire, has him shuddering, a small gasp leaving him when Octane works the first finger into him, quick, deep thrusts of the digit mirroring Bloodhound’s insistent movements: the hunter was flush against Caustic, just grinding on his cock, not wanting it to leave them for a second. A second finger works its way into the scientist, and he chokes a moan out, squishy thighs parting more.

Octane scissors him a moment before his impatience wears thin, and he yanks his fingers out, swiftly pressing his cock inside his older lover. Caustic rarely allowed himself to be topped like this; and he isn’t sure why. The burn of the stretch has him drooling, has his cock spurting pre into Bloodhound, has him teetering on that dangerous edge of release.

Mirage, tired of waiting, shifts forward, his own pants being thrown off earlier. He sets his knees on either side of Caustic’s head, staring in dumb amazement at his chubby belly and thick pecs. They looked soft, and when Mirage squishes them together, he can’t think of any other word to describe them other than tits. He whimpers, shuffles forward and slips his aching cock between the squishy flesh. He moans loud, whorish, bucks once.

“L-let go of his wrists–” Mirage pleads, one hand stretching out to gently rub Bloodhound’s swollen clit. They gasp sharp, and growl, before doing so, still rutting harsh against Caustic’s lap. Mirage grips the trapper’s hands, mumbles, “Do this for me– please daddy–” And has him squishing his own pecs together.

Caustic flushes, his cock twitching at the idea of a cock just fucking his t– his chest like it were breasts. But he’s distracted by the juicy, round ass in front of his face, and decides that’s more important than doing whatever Mirage says. His hands let go out his pecs, grip Mirage’s hips to pull him back, to kiss and suck at his trembling, needy hole.

Mirage yelps, falling forward and grunting. That feels… admittedly nice, but he still wants– His hands pet over Caustic’s belly, biting his lip at how soft and squishy it was. He thinks Alexander must be a nice, hearty eater, thinks how hot it would look to see his stomach stretched out more over a heavy meal. The thought has him shuddering and whining, squeezing the folds of that belly in his hand. Beautiful. So fucking pretty.

Caustic bites a hickey into Mirage’s soft ass, shudders and whimpers, moaning against his skin, “Mmmm’gunna cum–” Bloodhound redoubles their efforts, grinds harsher and more insistently. Caustic shakily moves on hand to rest on their thigh to try and push them off. It was too overwhelming, his orgasm was approaching too fast.

When he tries to push them off or get them to slow down, they slap hard at his hand, growls, “Don’t you– fucking dare pull out!! You’re going to cum inside me–” They move one of their hands down to jerk their clit off with two of their fingers, throwing back their head and grunting. “You’re going to breed me, Alexander–” They snarl, legs parting wider. “Gonna– fill me up with your cum, don’t you fuckin’ try to pull out, you’re going to cum inside me now–”

Octane’s cock finds the swell of his prostate, deep inside him, and Caustic’s orgasm hits him like a freight train. He buries his face into Mirage’s ass, thrusting his tongue inside him to muffle his cry as his cock spasms violently inside Bloodhound. He spills his thick cum in heavy ropes, deep inside that tight, wet cunt, and they groan happily, other hand fluttering to their belly as the heat fills them. “Fuck, yes yes yes, oh Allfather–”

When they cum, they clamp tight around Alexander’s cock, milking it of every drop as they squirt around the fat length. His lap is soaked as they ride out their orgasm, shuddering. Caustic keeps fucking Mirage on his tongue, trying to stay grounded, to come down from such an intense high. His whole body aches with a pleasant soreness, his tight hole squeezing around Octane’s cock.

He gets a finger inside Mirage alongside his tongue, thighs quivering as Octane begins to really fuck him, hard, quick, like a horny rabbit. The adrenaline junkie is mumbling in Spanish, eyes shut as he drives his cock deeper into that tight, silky hole between Caustic’s chubby thighs.

The trapper pulls back for a second, his movements slowing as Mirage fucks himself against that finger, grunting. “Wait–” Caustic’s voice is hoarse, trembling. “Ah– T-Tavi– It’s too much, I’m–”

Octane doesn’t give him time to finish. A vial of stim is tugged from his pocket, and shoved into that squishy thigh, injecting him with the fluid. Caustic’s hips fuck upwards sharply, and he gasps, whole body tingling with pleasure. His cock jumps inside Bloodhound, stiffening up again quickly, causing the hunter to gasp. They reluctantly slip off however, mumbling, “Elskan– you’ve been wanting–”

Mirage doesn’t need to be told twice. He climbs off Caustic’s face, scrambling to get his hands on that slick, stiff cock, stroking it as he lines it up with his own hole. Bloodhound’s slick makes a good lube, Mirage thinks, as he sinks down, legs falling open wide once it’s snug inside him. Caustic is still shaking from the burst of adrenaline, heart racing, cock throbbing with a renewed vigor. His hands scramble down to grip Mirage’s hips tight.

Bloodhound now takes a place above Caustic’s face, fingers spreading their cunt open so the trapper can see his own cum leaking from them. “You need to clean me, Alexander.” They whisper, and god, he’s hungry for it as they lower themselves on his chin. His tongue laps over the wet slit, grunting at the taste. His cock throbs again, as Mirage lifts himself up, then slams down. He cries out, happy and mewling as he starts a rapid, desperate pace.

Mirage’s hands move to squish and squeeze at Caustic’s belly again, cock aching at the thought of feeding him a nice, homemade meal. He whimpers, his greedy hole squeezing around the fat girth inside him. Octane is thrust sharp again, his hands moving up to squeeze at Mirage’s soft chest, hands playing with his nipples. “Amigo, you’ve got a lot of love handles developing,” Octane huffs out. “These are like cute little tits, ey~?”

“Shut up–” Mirage breathes out, eyes never leaving the expanse of Caustic’s chubby belly. His cheeks are flushed though, proud that his love for food is really starting to show. He loves how soft he’s gotten, how soft Caustic is. Octane is grunting, hips slamming forward as he feels himself approach his release. The constant pressure against his prostate has Caustic’s head swimming.

His tongue slips inside that deep red cunt, lapping up the sweet mix of their slick, his cum. He whimpers softly, one hand reaching up to spread their lips wider, brush his thumb against their juicy clit. His hips are fucking up needily, into Mirage, against Octane’s cock. He can’t breathe, can’t think of anything than being a nice toy for this squad to use. His tongue plunges deeper inside of Bloodhound, growls a bit against them.

“That’s it– Like a starving man–” Bloodhound grunts, rocking against that tongue. “You’re mine– mine, mine– such a slut–” Caustic groans at their words, his hole greedily spasming around Octane’s cock. He already felt himself rapidly approaching the edge again, especially when Mirage bounces so desperately on his fat cock, drooling more and more pre.

His fingers slide inside that wet, silky mess, swirling the cum inside and curling the digits. They rub and press against a spot in Bloodhound that has them whining and shuddering, bucking rough against his face. Caustic could hardly breath, only focused on tipping them over again, on trying so hard to milk Octane’s cock for when the little speedster cums–

Mirage goes rigid when he cums, squealing and digging his hands into Caustic’s squishy belly. His cock spasms between their bellies, painting that soft, hairy tummy with cum. The sight makes Mirage whimper, needy and shaking. Oh yeah, he definitely has to get Caustic a nice, heavy meal….

Bloodhound grunts when they cum a second time, their slick spilling onto his beard, growling as Caustic keeps rubbing their g-spot. They pant harshly, swiftly getting off his face and flopping beside him. Caustic is gasping for air, shaking as Mirage’s greedy hole squeezes his cock like a vice.

Octane cums next, grunting and shaking as he spills his hot seed deep into Caustic. He squeezes his plump thighs, grunts, “Fuck, Papi, so fuckin’ tight–” he groans, rabbit fucking into his hole as he rides out his orgasm.

The feeling of it all brings Caustic to the edge a second time, sobbing as his fat cock spills copious amounts of cum inside Mirage. The trickster sags on top of him, twitching and gasping as his belly is filled nice and warm. Idly, he thinks of Bloodhound’s desperation to be filled, and understands just why.

Caustic pants harsh, trying to catch his breath, eyes shut tight. He’s trembling, looks like he’s on a high as he shudders. Octane slips out of him, helps Mirage off his lap, and the four lay in a panting heap, struggling to regain their strength.

It’s Caustic who speaks first, mumbling, “I suppose…. this will need further testing… for conclusive results.” The hungry gazes he gets is enough to have his cock stirring again.

**Author's Note:**

> candy-diick is my nsfw tumblr


End file.
